Crimson snow
by XxXBarafundleBayXxX
Summary: My name is Nami, I have lived in the Alice Academy since I was a weeks old. On my thirteenth birthday, I was officially registered as a student at the school, which started my new life of lies, hate and cruelty, but also friendship, and this is my story.
1. Koto

"I love you." He had said. "I love you." He had promised. I felt, deep down, that he was telling the truth. And you believe the ones you love, because you know them. I knew every single detail of that man, every detail of his mind, body and soul. My Koto. Our love was sweet and carefree. I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders, and I finally had room to stretch my worn down limbs. I was myself, when I was with Koto. He had me rapped around his little finger. Every night I slept next to him, in our small, dirty flat, thinking I was finally going somewhere, in this tiny rowing boat of a life. Early in the mornings I would wake up to the soft whisper of his breathing, and I would breathe in the fresh smell of his hair. The blue strands of his spiky hair would tickle my face in the night. And I found it reassuring when I felt that, because I knew he was still there, beside me.

"Chica?" Koto called, coming through the front door. He walked into the kitchen and found me cleaning the dishes. I could tell by his voice that he was in a good mood. Koto walked towards me and put his arms around my waist, pulling my back into his body. I giggled and untangled myself from his hold. "You wanna fight, eh?" He said, raising his eyebrows. I laughed and ran into the living room, closely followed by Koto. He caught me in his grasp and laughed, we fell onto the sofa. He sat up, pulling me with him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It made me feel calm when I heard it. Koto stroked my curly, blonde hair, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said, looking up at his thin, hansom face.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how I ever got to deserve you." He said, he looked into my eyes for a few seconds, then pulled his face down, pulling me into a warm kiss. I fell into it quickly, closing my eyes in pleasure. He broke away and yawned, "want to go to bed?" he said, taking my hand.

"Sure." I said mischievously. I turned off the lights and lay on the bed. Koto moved on top of me, and we spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

I woke up as I felt Koto leave the bed, so I rolled over and fell back to sleep. Then I woke up screaming. Every so often the dream comes back, and I always wake up crying.

"Mama!" I screamed, hitting the iron gates with my little fists. I kept on screaming as she walked further and further away. "Come back, Mama!" I whispered. My sister, Asa, was crouched on the floor crying. I got down next to her and we shared each others sadness silently. The teacher took us away from the gates, into the Alice Academy.

I got out of bed and put some clothes on, then got myself a generous amount of cereal. Suddenly, Koto burst through the front door. I abandoned the food on the counter and ran towards him.

"Chica!" He whispered, pulling me against his chest.

"What is it, Koto?" I said, confused, he should have been at work.

"I...got into trouble, Chica, I'm sorry!" he said, burying his face into my hair.

"Hey, wait! what do you mean?"

"I got mixed up with the wrong guy, he's coming for us, Chica!"

"What? I don't understand!"

"He swore he was going to kill me and you! we've got to run!" he said running into our bedroom. He started emptying the draws to out wardrobe out, he stopped midway of stuffing them in a suitcase. "No...Chica, you must go on alone. You've got to."

"What? I'm not leaving you, Koto!" I said.

"Come on!" He said, passing me my suitcase. "Go now. I will leave when i'm ready." he said coldly.

I left him then. I didn't want to, but I had to. I left Tokyo, and found a job at a rice farm. I got paid well, and food and accommodation came free of charge. But then I discovered, that I was having a baby.

"Totu-Sama," I said, Totu was the farmers wife, a strict, but gentle and understanding old thing. "Toru-Sama, I'm pregnant." I snapped, looking at my feet. I was scared that she would kick me out. She looked up from the rice she was weighing out, and smiled broadly.

"Congratulations!" she beamed, "i'll help you with the pregnancy, but once the baby's here, you'll have to leave i'm afraid." she said. I was surprised by that, but I felt so happy. That compromise was good enough for me!

six months later, I gave birth. It was a long, painful experience, but most of the rice-paddy girls helped as well as Totu-Sama. I had a daughter. As soon as I saw her I knew she was Koto's child. She had little tuffs of blue hair, and she had my silver-grey eyes. So beautiful. I looked at her all night, until I knew every little fingerprint that had been left on her perfect face. After I had rested and got cleaned up and checked up by the village doctor, my daughter was examined, I walked out of the farm for the very last time. Totu had got me stocked up on baby needs, and had led me to the door. She was a good baby, only cried very little. She slept most of the time. Her name came to me when I was thinking of how pretty her hair was, It looked like the sea, like a wave. Bingo! I'll call her Nami. My baby, Nami. I moved back to Tokyo, and suddenly got a call from Totu.

"Hello?" I answered, rocking Nami on my hip.

"Chica-San? is that you?" she gasped into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. what are you calling for?"

"Some gang men came to our home, demanding to know where you went! we told them that you said you where leaving for America in the next few days! It's not safe for you and your daughter!" she said sensibly and calmly.

"No, they can't have traced me that far! Toku-Sama. thank you so much, i will never forget your kindness." I said, and then I hung up. I only had one plan. One hope. One person that can keep my daughter safe. My Aunt.


	2. The Alice Academy

I never thought that I'd be coming back here, to the Academy. The feeling of rejection and loneliness came flooding back to me again. Those feelings that I don't want Nami to ever experience. The gatekeeper came plodding towards me on the other side of the gate.

"Hey, you! Lady, do you have a reason to be here?" he said. I straightened myself out and looked at him proudly.

"I would prefer it if you didn't address me so rudely in future." I said, "my name is Chica Hii, and I am here to visit my Aunt. The middle school principle of this school, now if you don't mind, let me in." I shifted my weight impatiently. The man looked slightly surprised for a second, but soon pulled his stern face back on.

"Sorry, I'll have to check." he said walking to his little booth. "Hello? can I speak to the middle school principle?" He said into the telephone. I sighed loudly. The gate keeper pressed a button, and the gates slid open. "Hii-Sama says you are to go to her residence as soon as possible, I've called for a guide..."

"That won't be necessary, I grew up here. I know my way to the Hanahime den." I snapped, walking in the direction that I remembered. Nami was awake, looking up at me with her big, innocent eyes. If she had knew what I was going to do with her, I wonder if she would have looked up at me with the same expression. No, she'd probably look at me with betrayal written all over her face. But this was the best thing I could ever do for her. Keep her away from me.

The girl led me through the building, Nami fell asleep in my arms, going limp and helpless. More girls started to appear, all of them in pretty kimonos. I felt out of place in my skinny jeans and tank top. Finally, the girl slid open a door, and there she was. I tucked a strand of my blonde curly hair behind my ear. I had missed my Aunt so badly, even though I hadn't noticed it. She still looked very pretty for her age. My mother and my aunt had been over twenty years apart, my mother knew I had an Alice so she happily turned me in, with the money she got, she could pay for my brother's education, it was obvious he was her favourite. My aunt had already graduated and become a teacher at the school I grew up in. She took the place of my mother, and loved more than anyone that I knew.

"Oba?" I whispered. She put her fan down by her side and looked straight at me. "I've come...to ask you, for the last time, for help"

"Yes." She said, looking down at Nami.

"I've had a daughter, her name is Nami. And i'm in trouble, and I can't let her be in danger. I will explain what I hope you will do for me. Until her thirteenth birthday, Please take care of her, keep her with you. On her thirteenth birthday, if I don't come for her, I am dead."I said, looking straight into her eyes. "She has an Alice, I can sense it coming off her body. If it's dangerous, you mustn't give it to Elementary School Principle, until her thirteenth birthday. Don't let her attend the lessons until her birthday. Please Oba, will you?"

"I agree to all of your terms, as I am too old to have children now. I will be her mother for thirteen years, and if you are unable to come and claim her, I will continue being her mother. I will educate her to the fullest, and do what you can not." She said, I walked towards her, and placed my still sleeping Nami in her awaiting arms. I felt the prick of tears on the brink of spilling.

"I must leave. And thank you, Oba. Thank you so much." I said, and then I ran. I ran out of the Hanahime den. And kept running until I reached the gate keeper. He saw my teary face and let me out without saying a thing. My arms felt empty and cold without my little Nami in them. But one day I will meet her again. One day I will get a good job and a house and a car, and I will be happy. And Nami will be happy. I promise.


	3. First day of school

"Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep! Bleeeeep!" My alarm clock went. I peeked out from my nest of blankets and pillows, and I was surprised to find that it was still dark. I still didn't get why Oba made me get up at six, way too early for my taste. The warmth of the cotton was so inviting. But no, I must leave my warm, soft bed. I slapped my hand along my bedside table, trying to find the alarm clock. I leaned forward so that it would be easier. Slowly I fell forwards, and I crashed to the floor, and all the pieces of paper on my desk went flying.

"Ouch." I moaned. The door to my room slid open slowly, and the lights flicked on, it was Oba.

"Are you okay? I heard the floor vibrate" She said calmly.

"But your bedroom's half way across the house, Oba." I said.

"Yes, quite odd really isn't it..." She said, closing the door. I got up and plodded towards my wardrobe, where my uniform was hung. For the first time since hearing the news, I felt nervous. As I pulled my socks on, I remembered Oba helping me put my kimono on. I couldn't tie the ribbon, and had become red in the face because of my futile attempts. Oba had chuckled and did it for me. The blazer thing was a bit too big and hung off one shoulder, but I didn't mind. One of my socks fell down to my ankle. I picked up the hair brush and stood in front of the mirror. I studied my face closely, I had a small, round face, which made me look young and innocent. Oba always said that I had my mother's eyes, silver grey eyes. I was very proud of them. My hair was a mess, as always. I smoothly pulled the brush through my ringlets, and after a while they calmed down and looked normal. The strands where straight for about the length of my index finger, and then just got worst and worst until the bottom of the lock. But they where pretty though, that's what everyone says. And the colour's a beautiful sea blue, like a wave, and my name's Nami so it makes sense. Cautiously I turned my body to the right and examined my torso. Suddenly, the door slid open to Dao. I screamed and fell backwards. Another bruise to the nee.

"Look too hard and the glass with shatter, Nami-Chan!" She said, laughing. Dao was always playing around and jumping out at me, I should have known that morning wasn't going to be any different. "I'm sorry, Nami-Chan! Your Aunt says that your breakfast is ready." She said, straightening out her kimono. I got up and walked to our kitchen, laid out on the table was a bowl of rice, a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. I felt happy that Oba had made an effort for my first school breakfast. I poured the soup onto my rice and stirred it in, then I started to eat. The clock grabbed my attention so I gulped down my tea quickly and ran to brush my teeth. Once I'd finished in the bathroom, I grabbed my bag and stumbled to the front door, and flew out. Only to realise that I had forgotten to put my shoes on. I opened the door again and slid on my shiny new school shoes.

"See you after school, Nami." Oba said, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Okay, bye!" I said, already running in the direction I had been told to go. I felt...free. Oba had always kept me in the hanahime den with her, letting me out into the hanahime garden ever so often. I had grew up in the Academy, and yet I hadn't ever been in it. I knew I was going to be late, and Oba had said that I shouldn't use my Alice unless completely necessary. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and I rushed into someone on my way.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the man said.

"No, it's my fault, I should have been paying attention, I'm sorry, I'm late for my class."

"Are you lost?" he asked. I shook my head, but then looked around, and nodded at him. I looked up at him for the first time, and took in his face. He had long blonde hair and he was beautiful. I looked away, blushing. "I'm Narumi, I teach here. I can see that you're in the middle school devision, what class?"

"Um...I was told that I was going to be in Fukutan-Sensei's class." I answered, fiddling with the keyring on my bag.

"Okay, I'll show you where his class is, come this way!"

"Alright." I said, following him. I hadn't seen many men in the den, only other girls. It was interesting how he moved and how he talked. I was glued to his every word.

"Oh, by any chance are you...Kagura Nami?" He asked, I was surprised that he knew my name.

"That's my name, Sensei."

"So you're the Middle School Principle's Grandniece!"

"Yep!"

"It's hard to believe that you've been here all along! I mean especially since you have an Alice!" Narumi-Sensei said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I looked up at the big middle school building in awe, we walked through the school entrance and down the shiny, immaculate corridor. I liked the sound my shoes made on the floor, click tap...click tap...click tap, heel toe...heel toe...heel toe. We climbed the stairs and came out onto another shiny, immaculate corridor. Half way down the corridor, we stopped outside of a door, Sensei knocked on it loudly. A man opened the door quickly and came outside, he put his back against the doors and breathed out. "Fukuda, here's the new student you're having in you class, Kagura Nami-Chan!" Narumi-Sensei said, already walking down the corridor. I could hear a lot of noise from inside the classroom.

"So you're Kagura-Chan?" Fukuda said.

"Yes." I said, confused at why I wasn't already in the classroom. He saw my expression and opened the classroom doors, I heard so many different voices, all chatting and laughing at the same time.

"Come on then, Kagura-Chan!" He said, I cautiously stepped in. I started to feel uncomfortable, so I kept on thinking 'heel toe...heel toe...heel toe' over and over again in my head. "Class, sit down, we have a new student!" Sensei said. Everybody froze and stared at me, I could feel my face going white with fright.

"Hello," I piped up, as Sensei didn't seem to be doing anything. "I...I'm Nami Kagura, nice to meet you." I trailed off, embarrassed.

"Kagura-Chan, please sit on the second row in that spare seat." Fukutan-Sensei said. I walked towards it, reciting what I had taught myself. Heel toe...heel toe...heel toe. A girl skipped up to me from the back of the class, she had two pigtails on each side of her head, and a big welcoming smile. I automatically felt more relaxed and returned a small smile in return.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, It's a bit strange at first isn't it? don't worry, i'm sure you'll be fine!" She said, sitting on the bench beside me.

"Mikan." a voice called from behind us. I turned around and saw a boy at the back, he had dark hair and a dangerous expression, and was wearing two earrings, probably Alice prevention earrings. He must of noticed mine. On my left ear I had a large silver hoop, that prevented me from using my Alice accidentally, and a small pearl stud next to it. On my right ear, I had four small silver hoops, and higher up I had a cartilage piercing, where a diamond stud was. My Alices are unpredictable, so it was best that way. "Mikan." He repeated, Mikan looked at me apologetically, then went back to her seat next to him. Everyone who was about to come and speak to me, suddenly looked unsure, in the end, they all went back to chatting amongst themselves.


	4. My Alice

"You, what's your Alice?" a girl said, "come on, you heard me!"

"I don't want you to know." I said plainly, taking out a comic book that Dao had bought me. The girl seemed taken aback by what I had said.

"Answer me! Natsume-Kun doesn't trust you, so I don't. Don't act so full of yourself, I bet you don't even have an Alice! I bet you did some dirty trick to get in here!" She said. I read the comic book and pretended to ignore her. By the tone of her voice, I could tell she was frustrated by my attitude towards her. I was fed up at her yapping so I slammed the book on the table, causing everyone to stare at us.

"I have an Alice." I said.

"You're not an Alice, you're a liar!" She shouted. That was the last straw. I snapped my eyes open and stood up to face her.

"Shut up. I'm fed up of your wining, if you want proof, then I'll show you my Alice! But only one of them, the rest are mine to keep a secret." I said, my eyes turned from silver to dangerous dark grey. I walked towards the window and stepped onto the ledge, It wasn't too high for me, but very high for those without my Alice. I had caught everyone's attention by now, even Natsumes. I turned around and faced the room. Putting my hands behind me. I closed my eyes and focused on my Alice, the windows opened easily behind me. "My Alice isn't dangerous, well this one isn't anyway." I said, stepping backwards onto the outside ledge. I leaned backwards and I heard the class gasp as I fell. I closed my eyes and put my arms slightly behind me, pushing my chest out and my head back. I spiralled towards the ground head first, just before I hit the ground I spun my feet under me, and landed in an elegant standing position. Immediately I crouched down and sprung upwards, I flipped backwards and landed on the roof. I smiled in the joy of the open space, the room to use my Alice without any rules or precautions. I sat down on the roof and breathed in the fresh air, I stayed there for about twenty minutes. That was just a warm up for what I can do. I reached into my bag, which had been in my hand all the time, and pulled out a small round mirror. I looked at my eyes, They where a dark grey, adrenalized by me using my Alice, they would stay that way for a couple of hours. I heard a voice, a different one, in the classroom. Leaning over the edge of the roof, I looked into the classroom. Everyone was looking at the blackboard, where a teacher was righting own some maths questions. A girl with pink hair caught my gaze; she must have found it quite funny to find someone looking into the classroom upside down. She pointed at the board and put three fingers up, mouthing the words 'question three'. I read the question as best I could. Then I put my fingers out to show her the answer, forgetting that they where keeping me from falling. My legs acted as a hook as I stared to fall, this caused me to smash through the glass onto a desk. I slid along the table and did a backwards role off the end. Everyone looked at me, silent, the teacher dropped his chalk and looked at me angrily. I sat up and picked pieces of glass out of my hair, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned forward to contain it, but couldn't. I started howling with laughter. The girl with the pink hair started laughing too, and soon the hole class where. The teacher walked towards me and grabbed one of my pigtails, pulling me outside. "Bye!" I called in to the classroom. The teacher lectured me for about half an hour, and then let me get back in the classroom. All the glass had been cleared away, and nobody got hurt, except me as I'd got a bad gash on my leg and a small cut on my cheek. When I went into the room, most of the people where smiling at me, it looked like I'd been accepted.

"Kagura-Chan! Apologize!" the teacher hissed at me.

"I'm sorry that I made such a rude entrance, and I'm sorry that I turned dark on all of you" I said, some people giggled. "And I'm glad that nobody got hurt." I finished, heading for my seat on the second row.

After Maths, we had sports, which was a good thing. Mikan had obviously talked to Natsume about this, because after we got changed she kept me company on the field.

"Can I use my Alice?" I asked her.

"Well, you're not suppose to, but everyone does! especially the other class we're grouped with for sports." She answered.

"Okay...what's you're Alice?"

"Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alice!"

"Wow, that's a mouthful!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"I suppose I can tell you my other two Alice's."

"You can trust me! I won't tell Perm, don't worry."

"Perm?"

"Yes, the girl you fought with this morning!"

"I should apologize to her"

"Yes, you'd get on better that way!" Mikan said, pulling me towards a girl doing warm ups. "Perm?" she called, Perm looked up at us and frowned.

"Um...I'm sorry about earlier, Perm" I said, holding her gaze.

"My name's Sumire, not Perm." She said, "and thanks, for apologizing, although it was all my fault."

"I have a very short temper, Sumire-Chan, and I don't like getting angry at people."

"Same her, sis"

"I think we're going to get along" I said, walking off. I saw the girl with the pink hair at the archery field, so I ran over to join her. I knew that I shouldn't have gone anywhere near the archery, but I had to speak with her. "Hi!" I called, she shot the arrow and it hit one of the outer rings. She smiled at me.

"Hi, Nami-Chan! Thanks for helping me with that maths question, it was a difficult one"

"It's no problem! I'm okay at maths, it's science I don't get! hey, I don't even know your name, what is it?"

"I'm Anna" she said, picking up another arrow. The bow she was using looked cheap and tacky. And then I noticed the big, wooden longbow on the floor further along the field. It had no flaws. The smooth yew wood had been curved and shaped beautifully, it was perfect. I took a step towards it, feeling the warm butterflies flutter in my stomach, my Alice was exited.

"Hey, look! Kagura-Chan's doing archery!" someone shouted. I heard people laugh and giggle as they walked towards us.

"You're a pro Archer aren't you?" a boy mocked.

"Bet she can't even get the target!"

"I bet she can't get anywhere near it!" they all teased me. I turned to look at them, my breathing quickened dangerously. Anna ran off behind the crowd, for a moment I wondered where she went, but my attention soon returned to the mob. My eyes where probably a dark shade.

"You're wrong" I said. Looking at the ground. I walked over to the bow and squatted down next to it, placing my hands on the soft wood. Picking it up I walked, picking up an arrow, to the furthest away point that I could get. I put the arrow on the string and pulled it to my cheek. I forced the image of the target to the front of my mind and my hands automatically took position. I let the arrow fly from the bow freely. It shot high into the sky, then soared down onto the target. The audience that had gathered gasped at the bulls eye, and pleasure bubbled up inside of me as I imagined there surprised expressions. I saw two people run towards me, and another two walking. When they got closer I realised it was Anna and Mikan running towards me. I smiled nervously at them, worried that they would think I had done that to show off.

"Kagura-Chan you baka!" Mikan said, when she had close enough to me. "You should have just kept your Alice your little secret! God knows what will happen to you now"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mikan grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the boys walking towards us. I recognised Natsume, but there was a blonde boy next to him, he was holding a white rabbit.

"Baka" Natsume said. I ignored hm and focused on the rabbit, well, I thought it was a rabbit. Oba had never let me outside, so i had very little knowledge on animals.

"Is it a rabbit?" I asked the boy, still looking at the creature's curios black eyes.

"Yes," he replied. I turned to Mikan, who was looking worried. Natsume saw me looking and started to speak.

"You have just made yourself dangerous. That Alice could kill someone"

"No, it..."

"Shut it." He interrupted. "What do you call this Alice?"

"It's called the Aiming Alice. I also have the Catching Alice. They are both..." I sighed, "...pretty bad."

"How is a Catching Alice bad?" Mikan asked. I looked at my trainers, and bit my lip. I looked straight into her eyes and told her.

"I can catch bullets."


End file.
